


Warm me up (with your fangs)

by baekbuns (mumz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, getting in the Halloween spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumz/pseuds/baekbuns
Summary: In which Chanyeol misses his mom's cooking, but Baekhyun misses his husband even more.





	Warm me up (with your fangs)

**Author's Note:**

> I was dying to post something Halloween related before the month ended, and I had actually something else, and longer planned out too but after updating my ongoing series I hardly had any time left to whip out something longer than this tiny drabble ;; 
> 
> anyways, happy halloween!~

 

  
Chanyeol can't even begin to understand how a simple, ' _I miss my mom's human cooking'_ could be misinterpreted as, _'I wish you would sneak around our apartment while I'm at work and make a mess of our kitchen'_ but he's not terribly surprised when that's exactly what Baekhyun does.

They still run on completely different frequencies despite having spent the past few centuries in each others' pockets.

Chanyeol had no idea they owned so many pots and pans and... kitchen stuff until now. Every inch of counter space seems to be occupied by food containers, mixing bowls, plates, chopping blocks and enough utensils to supply an entire restaurant.

There are about half a dozen shopping bags on the floor and Baekhyun is currently sitting amidst them like their deposed and exiled king. There's a smudge of flour across the bridge of his nose, and his defeated expression is the only thing stopping Chanyeol from laughing out loud.

"I know what you're going to say," Baekhyun mumbles without looking up, "So _don't_. Just. Shut up."

"Okay," Chanyeol agrees obediently. He pushes a shopping bag out of the way and sits next to Baekhyun. He leans his forehead against the redhead's shoulder when no defensive rant is forthcoming.

"Confession: I can't cook. Like, at all," Baekhyun says after a while. "Nothing more complicated than a couple of meager, human breakfast dishes."

"I know," Chanyeol agrees. "But we don't eat human food that often anyways, Hyun. It's not even our main source of nutrients."

Baekhyun sighs. "Jongdae's right though, I'm a shitty housespouse."

Chanyeol snorts at the mention of their nosy childhood friend and turns his face into Baekhyun's neck, feeling the weak, gentle flutter of his pulse against his lips.

"This was supposed to be perfect. Like, coupley. We never do _anything_ coupley."

"We have sex," Chanyeol protests.

"Well, yes," Baekhyun frowns. "But that's about it. You're always working, _I'm_ always working. Lately we can barely manage to keep a conversation going for more than a few minutes before we're both too exhausted to care and end up passing out at sunrise."

Chanyeol opens his eyes, realizing they've been closed for a while without noticing. "I know it's been hard Hyun, moving out and getting new jobs is never eas-- wait, what's wrong with the sex we have?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong-- wait. When did you last sleep? You told me you were napping regularly at the station." Baekhyun asks suspiciously. He turns, cups Chanyeol's face in his hands and smoothes his thumbs across the bruised skin under his round eyes. "Jesus, you look like crap."

"You know how busy it's been at the police station, keeping close tabs on that small gang of rogue vampires. I couldn't just leave in the middle of it to nap, at least not while my colleagues were all pulling 'all-nighters' with the influx of daily incoming calls from human witnesses. I promise though, really, I slept not so long ago."

Baekhyun stares at him some more. Chanyeol sighs, resigned.

"Okay, fine... I slept about thirty hours ago, give or take. But I'm off for the next three days. We were talking about sex."

"Smooth, Park, very smooth," Baekhyun snorts, shaking his head in mock disgust. He's still got his palms against Chanyeol's cheeks—they feel surprisingly warm and dry against the taller's naturally chilled skin.

"On a serious note though. If I wanted _coupley_ , I would have married one of the several hundred blue-blooded, thirsty fanged chicks my parents tried to introduce me to." Chanyeol blurts, because suddenly it feels like they are having a moment and it's important that Baekhyun knows they are not together because it's _easy_.

That might have been the case a few decades ago, but nowadays it really, really isn't.

"I don't need someone to cook for me. That's what deliveries and restaurants and blood are for."

"That is an extremely astute observation. Anything else?"

Chanyeol flails mentally for anything reassuring or romantic that could be said in the present situation, but all his exhausted brain can come up with is that Baekhyun still looks so ridiculously young and so incredibly hot when he's pouting.

It doesn't make sense, but in that moment Chanyeol just really, really wants to eat that pout off.

"Oh, I know that look," Baekhyun drawls, deadpanned. "Aren't we too _old_ for kitchen sex?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol admits honestly. "Care to find out?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his husband's one-track mind, but doesn't comment further as he silently pushes two more shopping bags out of the way before dragging the grinning vampire down for a late night _snack_.

 

 


End file.
